1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in overhead electrical power supply systems, and more particularly, to overhead electrical power supply systems of the type which are capable of releasably retaining an instrument and for delivering electrical power to that instrument and which are also movable so as to be ideally positioned for the user.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Barbers and hair stylists and others who have frequent temporary need for electrically operable instruments in performing certain tasks usually have these electrical instruments at a desk or table level. Barbers and hair stylists and others in similar occupations will frequently use one type of clipper or razor or other electrically operable instrument for a short period of time and then switch to another type of instrument for performing a different type of cut or operation. In each case, the barber or stylist will hang the instrument on a hook secured to a table or back bar. The same table or back bar is also used to hold other devices and compositions which are used by the barber or stylist.
In addition to the foregoing, the barber and hair stylist must often rely upon general overhead lighting, such as light fixtures which are mounted in the ceiling of a particular room. By definition, the stylist or barber is not capable of positioning that light fixture in order to obtain optimum light distribution on a subject, that is on the hair of the subject which he or she is cutting or styling.
In addition to the foregoing, generally all electrically operable instruments are connected by a conductor to a source of electrical power. These electrical conductors or so-called "wires" tend to interfere and generally obstruct the use of the instrument and even when hung on a hook, the wires dangle on a floor or like surface obstructing the movement of the operator and also result in an unsightly appearance.
It would be desirable to provide some mechanism by which the instruments could be hung on an overhead support and withdrawn and re-hung on the overhead support and to also have a light which can be positionally directed by the operator.